(BangHim) Uri-Romance
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Himchanie, bocah imut dan manis itu... mencuri kecup dari bibir Yonggukie. Himchanie juga mengungkapkan kalau suatu saat nanti dia ingin menjadi istri Yonggukie di masa depan. Well... A BangHim Fic & Other some of BAP members


**FF B.A.P/YAOI/BANGHIM/ URI-ROMANCE**

**Title: Uri-Romance**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T *adeeeeemmmmm... sangat!^^***

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/AU**

**Length: One Shoot **

**Main Cast:**

**Hime Chan \(^3)(0.0)/**

**Bang Young Guk ^^**

**Support Cast:**

**JongLo (Jong Up *just mention* & Zelo *dikit*)**

**Young Jae aka Youngie *just mention***

**Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is TS Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^ **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeong~~~^0^ BangHim feels Young Ran lagi ngebet2nya. Happy reading, Readers-nim~~~~*itu aja?*

**Summary:** Himchanie, bocah imut dan manis itu... mencuri kecup dari bibir Yonggukie. Himchanie juga mengungkapkan kalau suatu saat nanti dia ingin menjadi istri Yonggukie di masa depan. Well...

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**Uri-Romance**

** First Meet (Yong Guk & Him Chan 4 years old)**

"Annyeonghatceyo, Ahjumeonim~ Namaku Kim Him Chan, bangaptceumnida~"

Marbel cokelat gelap milik Yong Guk menatap kepada bocah yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Kim Him Chan'. Wajah chubby lucu dengan kedua bola mata hitam pekat yang besar. Yong Guk mulai berpikir kalau bocah itu bukanlah manusia. Maybe... he is a little puppy?

"Omo... neomu kiyeowo~ Yong Guk Chagi! Come here! Kau harus bertemu Himchanie~!"

Yong Guk mendekati umma-nya dan... si little puppy? Yah, Yong Guk akan menyebutnya begitu. Saat dirinya sampai di sebelah sang umma, tanpa aba-aba tangan kanannya ditarik paksa oleh wanita cantik itu, lalu diarahkan pada Him Chan.

"Himchanie, kenalkan, ini anak ahjumeoni."

Sepasang marbel hitam Him Chan menatap pada bocah lelaki di hadapannya. Meski tatapan bocah... ah, siapa namanya tadi? Yong... Guk, ne? Meski tatapan Yong Guk terlihat begitu datar, tapi Him Chan tetap tersenyum ramah dan menyambut tangan—yang terlihat dipaksa terulur padanya itu—milik Yong Guk.

"Annyeonghatceyo~ Kim Him Chan imnida! Bangaptceumnida~"

Yong Guk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sekilas, meskipun di dalam hati saat ini ia berteriak mendapati kecadelan Him Chan sama lucu dan menggemaskan dengan orangnya. "Bang Yong Guk imnida," katanya datar.

Sang umma yang melihat betapa datarnya ekspresi Yong Guk, jadi kesal sendiri. Serta merta tangan kanan wanita cantik tersebut bergerak cepat, menjitak belakang kepala anaknya. "Yah! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Himchanie?!"

"Aish, Umma~!" Sikap datar yang Yong Guk tunjukkan musnah dalam sekejap, berganti dengan sosok seorang bocah manja, penggerutu yang merengek sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Wae? Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Bocah! Kau mau aku menyita 'tiger' baru milikmu?!"

"MWO?! ANDWE! Lagipula, itu appa yang membelikannya! Umma tidak berhak!"

"Tentu saja aku berhak! Aku umma-Mu! Dan appa-mu? Dia nampyeon-Ku! Miliknya, adalah milikku juga, kau tahu?!"

"Ish, greedy old woman."

Yong Guk tidak bermaksud mengatai sang umma dengan keras, oke? Dia hanya... berbisik, cukup keras.

"YAK! NEO—"

"Kkkkkk~"

Mendadak suara kikikan terdengar.

"HAHAHAHA~ Yonggukie dan Ahjumeoni lucu tcekali!"

Him Chan...

That little puppy...

Eh? Bunny tooth?

Tertawa keras menyaksikan kekonyolan anak-ibu Bang. Kedua orang yang ditertawai langsung berpandangan dan...

"HAHAHAHA!"

... mereka pun ikut tertawa. Ne, terkadang Yong Guk dan umma-nya sering beradu mulut seperti ini. Mereka hanya... terlalu akrab? Tentu saja. Bahkan, tanpa sadar keduanya mempertunjukkan hal tersebut di hadapan anak dan ibu Kim, tetangga baru yang pindah di rumah sebelah.

~~~~~~\(=^0^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

** Kindergarten (Yong Guk & Him Chan 5 years old)**

"Yongggukie, Himchanie tidak mau belteman dengan Yonggukie lagi!" Bibir mungil Him Chan mencebik dengan lucu, sementara kedua tangan mungil baby fat-nya terlipat di dada. Dia sengaja memunggungi sahabat sehatinya, Yonggukie aka Yong Guk.

"Waeyo, Himchanie? Aku salah apa?" Yong Guk mencoba menatap wajah Him Chan, sayang, bocah lelaki berwajah imut dan manis tersebut terus-terusan menghindarinya.

"Himchanie sebal! Akhir-akhir ini Yonggukie main telus tcama Youngie! Yonggukie tidak menyukai Himchanie lagi!" pekik Him Chan merengut. Bibirnya mengerucut maju dua senti, pertanda kalau dirinya tengah marah. Hanya saja... siapa yang akan terpengaruh bila cara Him Chan berbicara... well, dia masih saja cadel dan, menyebut diri sendiri sebagai orang ke tiga?! Bukankah itu terdengar lucu dan menggemaskan?

Alhasil, Yong Guk langsung tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Him Chan yang merasa ditertawakan sang sahabat tentu saja bertambah kesal dibuatnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap bocah berkulit tan itu geram.

"Hahahaha, jadi kau kesal karena itu?!" tanya Yong Guk disela tawa.

Him Chan benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia berniat pergi meninggalkan Yong Guk jika saja telapak tangan lebar bocah itu tidak meraih pergelangan mungilnya.

"Himchanie, aku dan Youngie hanya berteman biasa. Bagiku, Himchanie adalah seseorang yang berharga. Seseorang yang ingin selalu kujaga dan kulindungi. Aku sangat menyayangi Himchanie lebih dari apapun di dunia ini." Yong Guk berkata tulus, menatap tepat ke dalam dua marbel hitam besar yang selalu dikaguminya tersebut.

Wajah imut dan manis Him Chan mendadak berbinar. Saking bahagianya, ia melompat-lompat lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yong Guk.

"Jinjja, Yonggukie?! Himchanie juga menyayangi Yonggukie lebih dali apapun di dunia ini! Himchanie halap, tcuatu hali nanti, Himchanie bitca menjadi itctri Yonggukie di matca depan! Kalena, Himchanie tcangat tcukaaaaaaaa~ Yongggukie~! Chu~"

Tanpa diduga Him Chan mengecup bibir Yong Guk kilat.

Dasar Kim Him Chan si bocah cadel 5 tahun! Setelah mencuri kecupan dari Yong Guk, bocah hiperaktif tersebut malah pergi begitu saja! Sambil melompat-lompat riang, malahan.

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Yong Guk mematung di tempat dengan wajah semerah tomat matang. Apa dia tidak sadar, kalau di sudut hati Yong Guk paling dalam, saat ini tengah bersemi sebuah perasaan aneh; menggelitik, menyenangkan, dan hangat...?

Ah! Seolah kupu-kupu berterbangan ramai di dalam perutnya.

~~~~~~\(=^0^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

** 4th Grade Elementary School~~~**

"Chanie, apa kau tahu kalau Bang Yong Guk menyukaimu?"

Him Chan menatap teman sebangkunya malas. Bukan apa-apa, Him Chan hanya merasa bosan mendengar 'desas-desus' tidak jelas seperti ini. Bang Yong Guk menyukainya? Tentu saja! Mereka bersahabat sedari kecil! Bahkan bertetangga.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi... 'gosip' seperti ini mulai merebak saat mereka duduk di kelas dua. Beberapa teman sekelas Yong Guk mendatangi Him Chan dan berbondong-bondong berkata bahwa Yong Guk, menitipkan salam untuknya.

What the hell?! Mereka pastinya mempermainkan Him Chan, 'kan?! Lagipula, setelah bertemu langsung dengan Yong Guk saat pulang sekolah, sahabatnya itu tidak berbicara apa-apa. Dari sanalah Him Chan mengira, mungkin teman-temannya hanya bermaksud mengerjai mereka, mengingat kalau tidak pernah sekalipun Yong Guk absen berkunjung ke kelas Him Chan hanya untuk mengobrol dengannya.

"Tentu saja dia menyukaiku, Ji Eun... Kami berteman sudah lama!"

"Ish! Bukan suka yang seperti itu! Maksudku, suka... suka dalam artian romantis!" kata Ji Eun gemas. Yeoja itu terlihat begitu yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya, membuat Him Chan mau tidak mau berpikir sejenak.

Aneh. Ada apa dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya?! Bukan hanya Ji Eun yang sebelumnya mengatakan hal ini. Beberapa orang teman sekolah, teman lesnya di sanggar musik, dan bahkan, kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Yong Guk juga sering menggodai Him Chan dengan Yonggukie-menyukaimu-Himchanie.

Him Chan tidak pernah mengira kalau sebuah gosip bisa menyebar luas dan bertahan lama seperti ini.

"Tsk! Itu hanya gosip, Ji Eun. Jangan mudah percaya. Gukie adalah sahabat-Ku!" tegas Him Chan akhirnya.

Tapi... benarkah mereka hanya bersahabat?

Sepertinya Him Chan melupakan harapannya saat berumur 5 tahun, dimana dengan riangnya ia berproklamasi akan menjadi istri seorang Bang Yong Guk di masa depan. Dan jangan lupakan, dia mencuri kecup dari namja yang disebutnya 'sahabat' itu.

Lempar batu sembunyi tangan, Kim Him Chan?

~~~~~~\(=^0^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

** 2nd Grade Junior High School~~~**

Setiap remaja pastilah mengalami masa puber, bukan? Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Him Chan dan Yong Guk. Bila Him Chan berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, sampai-sampai orang-orang menjulukinya 'Precious Cheonsa', lain halnya dengan Yong Guk. Namja itu berubah dari bocah manis dan baik hati, menjadi sesosok bocah bandel yang kerjanya hanya mengganggu dan menjahili anak-anak lain. Tak jarang Yong Guk membuat teman-temannya menangis.

Seperti sekarang ini, dimana dengan jahilnya Yong Guk menyembunyikan buku matematika milik seorang anak di balik punggungnya. Yong Guk tumbuh luar biasa tinggi untuk anak seumurnya, hingga dengan mudah satu tangannya menahan kepala si pemilik buku yang mencoba merebut kembali buku tersebut dari Yong Guk.

"Hiks~ Kembalikan, Bang Yong Guk-ssi!" Si pemilik buku, anak berkaca mata yang terkenal sangat nerd. Bukan hanya Yong Guk yang menikmati menjahilinya. Beberapa anak dari sekolah lain juga sering melakukannya.

"Kembalikan, Bang Yong Guk-ssi~" Yong Guk menirukan kata-kata si anak berkacamata, tentu saja dengan intonasi yang berbeda dan terkesan sangat meledek. Gummy smile semakin lebar menghiasi wajahnya tatkala si anak berkacamata mulai menangis keras tanpa perlawanan. Tangisannya diselingi tawa dari teman-teman geng Yong Guk yang mengelilingi keduanya di sudut kelas.

Seperti inilah Bang Yong Guk. Dia pemimpin geng paling ditakuti di sekolah. Siswa lainnya di kelas bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tiap kali Yong Guk dan gengnya menjahili seseorang. Mereka tidak berdaya.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Kim Him Chan.

"YAH! BANG YONG GUK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN DIA!" teriakan melengking terdengar dari pintu kelas.

Beberapa orang tidak bisa menyembunyikan pekikan gembira melihat si Precious Cheonsa, memasuki kelas dan langsung berdiri di samping si anak berkacamata. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak sangat kesal menatap Yong Guk sinis sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Tsk!" Meskipun berdecak enggan, toh, Yong Guk menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala si anak berkacamata.

"Tangan?!"

Yong Guk layaknya anjing peliharaan yang tengah dilatih dan diberi perintah oleh sang majikan. Ia memberikan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak! Tangan kiri!" Him Chan masih berkacak pinggang layaknya diva. Dia tidak akan terpengaruh meskipun saat ini Yong Guk terlihat sangat lucu dengan kedua pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut pouting.

Dengan tida rela Yong Guk memperlihatkan tangan kirinya, yang memegangi buku matematika si anak berkacamata. Him Chan langsung merebut buku itu dan meyerahkannya ke si pemilik.

"Te-terima kasih, Cheon – ah! Maksudku, Him Chan-ssi!" kata si anak berkacamata gugup sembari memberikan bow berkali-kali. Dia baru berniat kabur dari kelas saat Him Chan meraih pergelangan tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk tetap berdiri di tempat.

"Bang Yong Guk, kau harus berkata apa padanya?" Nada yang Him Chan gunakan tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia tetap terdengar menuntut, dipenuhi peringatan, dan, akan sangat berbahaya bila Yong Guk tidak menurutinya. Setidaknya, itulah yang Yong Guk rasakan.

"Hime~ You gotta be kidding me... right?" Kata terakhir keluar lemah dan sangsi dari bibir Yong Guk tatkala makhluk cantik di depannya membelalakkan mata geram. Him Chan serius. "Tapi, Hime~~ Ak—"

"Sst! Yong Guk. Diam." Dengan tegas Him Chan menghentikan rengekan Yong Guk. Err... semakin mirip majikan yang melatih seeokor anjing, eoh? "Sekarang, Yong Guk. Kau harus mengatakan apa padanya?"

Terjebak situasi. Yong Guk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Beberapa anak di kelas langsung berpaling, menghindar, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sial! Mereka pikir Yong Guk tidak tahu apa, kalau mereka menatapinya?!

"Bang. Yong. Guk."

Peringatan terakhir.

Akhirnya, dengan pasrah dan pipi memerah, Yong Guk berkata lirih, "maafkan aku, Taeil."

"Mwo? Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Bahkan semut pun akan kesulitan mendengarnya. Apa kau mendengar yang diucapkannya, Taeil-ssi?" Him Chan seperti menikmati ekspresi Yong Guk saat ini, dia bahkan sengaja meminta pendapat si anak berkacamata yang langsung dihadiahi death glare oleh Yong Guk.

"A-aku..." Taeil, si anak berkacamata, tampak bergetar. Dia semakin takut saat Yong Guk menatapnya penuh peringatan. Sungguh ajaib karena hanya dengan tatapan, seseorang bisa terlihat semenakutkan itu.

Him Chan sadar apa yang saat ini Yong Guk tengah coba lakukan. Maka dari itu, ia balik menatap namja itu tajam. "Jangan mengancamnya dengan matamu itu, Bang Yong Guk. Jangan takut, Taeil-ssi~ Katakan saja, apa kau mendengar apa yang baru saja Yong Guk katakan?"

Taeil layaknya tikus terjepit. Tidak punya pilihan, kepalanya yang berambut ikal langsung tertunduk dan menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak berani menatap Yong Guk, membayangkan ekspresi dan kejahilan apa yang akan namja itu lakukan padanya dalam waktu dekat.

"Nah, kau lihat, Yong Guk? Dia tidak mendengarmu. Jadi..."

"AISH! OKE! OKE! AKU MINTA MAAF, TAEIL! Kau puas sekarang?!"

Bentakan marah Yong Guk tidak mempengaruhi makhluk cantik di hadapannya sedikitpun. Him Chan malah... tersenyum sangat manis hingga memperlihatkan bunny teeth-nya.

Kemudian tangan putih itu terulur, dengan luwes dan lembut mengusap rambut di puncak kepala Yong Guk.

"Anak baik~"

Blush~

Semua menganga. Bahkan, ada yang tanpa sadar sampai bertepuk tangan. Bagaimana tidak? Bang Yong Guk, si ketua geng paling ditakuti, saat ini tertunduk dengan wajah merah padam hingga ke telinga. Belum lagi... namja itu terlihat menikmati sentuhan Him Chan di puncak kepalanya.

Seekor serigala ganas berubah jadi anak anjing hanya dengan elusan di kepala?

Oh, mungkin Kim Him Chan, si Precious Cheonsa, adalah penjinak makhluk buas paling jitu.

~~~~~~\(=^0^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

** 3rd Grade Senior High School~~~**

"Jadi, hubungan kalian seperti... kau majikan, dan Yong Guk adalah hewan peliharaan?"

"What the... YAH! Gukie adalah sahabatku! Beraninya kau menyamainya dengan hewan peliharaan!" Him Chan mencubit gemas pipi Ji Eun, teman sebangkunya saat di elementary school. Hari ini mereka mengadakan reuni. Semua teman sekelas di tingkat 4 berkumpul, membuka kembali lembaran cerita lama sebagai perbandingan mereka di masa sekarang.

Ji Eun langsung merengut begitu pipinya terbebas dari 'siksaan' Him Chan. "Ukh~ appo~ Aku, 'kan, cuma menyimpulkan dari fakta yang kudengar, Babbo! Kalian sangat tenar sampai ke sekolahku, tahu!? Mereka bilang kau ini penjinak hewan buas! Hahaha!"

"Kau tidak berubah, ne!? Masiiiihhhh saja percaya gosip!"

"Sudah kubilang itu fakta! Dulu juga aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Yong Guk memang menyukaimu! Dia sendiri yang curhat padaku!" Ji Eun langsung terbelalak, sadar kalau baru saja mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan. "Ups~ eh, mak-maksudku..."

Terlambat untuk menyangkal. Karena sekarang, Him Chan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ap-pa maksudmu, Ji Eun-ah?"

Ji Eun memukul pelipisnya sendiri berkali-kali dengan tangan terkepal. Mata yeoja itu terpejam erat sementara mulutnya tampak berkomat-kamit mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Jieunie babbo~'.

"Ya! Jawab aku! Apa benar... Gukie sendiri yang..."

"Kumohon, Chanie, jangan beritahu Yong Guk, ne?! Kumohon... ini seharusnya menjadi rahasia! Dia hanya meminta kami untuk memberimu petunjuk!" Ji Eun yang panik memang ember bocor. Lagi-lagi dia membeberkan 'rahasia' lainnya. Alhasil, sekarang tangan yeoja itu terlihat repot menepuk-nepuk bibir.

"Kami? Petunjuk? Ya! Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, Ji Eun?!"

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Paling tidak, dia masih punya kesempatan untuk menambahkan bumbu dan potongan ayam ke dalamnya, 'kan?!

Menyerah, Ji Eun menghirup nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya menatap marbel hitam namja cantik di sampingnya intens. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Chanie. Yong Guk sudah lama menyukaimu. Dia jatuh cinta pertama kali saat kau mengecupnya dan berkata ingin menjadi istrinya di masa depan nanti."

Rahang Him Chan jatuh. Terus terang dia tidak ingat kejadian itu jika saja Ji Eun tidak mengungkit-ungkitnya. Benar. Saat itu... Him Chan tanpa berpikir mengecup Yong Guk dan... Oh, God! Apa dia berkata ingin menjadi istri Yong Guk?!

'That's embarassing!'

"Yong Guk sangat mencintaimu, Chanie. Makanya, dia meminta orang-orang di sekitarmu untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Dia hanya ingin kami memberimu petunjuk-petunjuk. Huft... sayangnya, kau sangat clueless! Kujamin tidak satupun petunjuk dari kami kau tangkap, 'kan?!" tanya Ji Eun tiba-tiba menuntut, mengacungkan telunjuk ke hadapan wajah Him Chan. Namja cantik yang ditunjuknya hanya menggeleng polos, bingung, lebih tepatnya.

"Tsk! Kau ini! Aku hanya kasihan dengan Yong Guk. Bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa rasanya menyukai seseorang, yang bahkan tidak mengetahui perasaanmu, selama bertahun-tahun?! Omo~ Kau kejam, Chanie!"

Him Chan tidak lagi mendengar kata-kata Ji Eun. Suara yeoja itu terdengar sangat jauh.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Yong Guk tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung padanya?

"... ya, kenapa kau melamun? Chanie?!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Him Chan membawa tubuhnya bangkit dari sofa. "Mianhe, aku pergi dulu, Ji Eun-ah! Lain kali kita bertemu lagi, ne!?" katanya sambil lalu dan melesat pergi keluar dari cafe, meninggalkan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap namja itu penuh tanya.

"Yah, Ji Eun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Him Chan? Kenapa dia pergi terburu-buru begitu?!

Ji Eun menatap nanar pintu cafe, "aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memberinya pencerahan, kau tahu?" kata yeoja cantik itu dengan senyuman penuh arti, membuat teman-temannya semakin kebingungan dan tidak mengerti.

'Bang Yong Guk, kau berhutang padaku.'

########^3^#########

"Chanie, kenapa cepat sekali pulang? Apa acara reuninya tidak menyenangkan?"

Him Chan langung mengambil duduk di kursi meja bar dapur. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang umma, marbel hitamnya malah menatap wajah cantik di depannya intens.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatap umma seperti itu, Chagi~?"

"Umma, katakan yang sebenarnya padaku, apa umma dan appa bersekongkol sesuatu dengan Gukie?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Ny. Kim menaikkan sebelah alis. Sepertinya dia harus berhenti mengolesi krim jika tidak mau red velvet yang tengah dihiasnya hancur dan berantakan. Ugh! Dia benci situasi menegangkan!

"Kau sudah mengetahui... nya?" tanya Ny. Kim mencicit.

"God... ne! Aku mengetahuinya! Aku tidak percaya ini! Seharusnya umma me—"

"Mianhe, Chagi! Kami hanya sangat menyukai Yong Guk! Umma dan appa sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu! Ta-tapi... Yonggukie berkata kalau dia sendiri yang akan menyampaikannya! Dia ingin kalian bertunangan atas dasar suka bukannya paksaan! Makanya kami... tunggu, kau berkata soal perjo-dohan... 'kan?"

JDEEEERRRRRR!

Ibarat peluru nyasar, kata-kata Ny. Kim bagai menghantam tanpa ampun benak Him Chan. Perjodohan? Berarti... selama ini, tanpa sepengetahuannya, dia telah DIJODOHKAN dengan Yong Guk, begitu?! Dan apa tadi? BERTUNANGAN?!

Sementara itu, apa yang terjadi dengan Ji Eun, sekarang terjadi pula pada Ny. Kim. Yeoja cantik itu terlihat lebih ekstrim karena menepuk-nepuk jidatnya dengan sisi datar dari pisau pengoles krim. Alhasil, Krim putih yang seharusnya hanya menghiasi kue, kini ikut pula menghiasi dahi putihnya yang mulus.

"Omo! Bagaimana ini!? Akh! Aku menghancurkan semuanya!" ratap Ny. Kim panik. Marbel hitamnya yang serupa dengan sang aegya tampak berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak menyangka kalau baru saja ia membeberkan semua rahasia yang selama ini mereka jaga dengan baik. Bagaimana kalau Him Chan marah dan menolak untuk dijodohkan? Padahal... dirinya dan sang nampyeon, Tn. Kim, sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada sosok Yong Guk. Hanya namja tampan tersebut yang cocok mendampingi Himchanie mereka.

"Umma tahu dimana Yong Guk saat ini?" Him Chan bertanya datar. Itu, bukanlah pertanda bagus.

"Di-dia tadi umma lihat keluar rumah memakai seragam basket."

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Him Chan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

########^0^#######

Yong Guk adalah ketua tim basket sekolah. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya menduduki jabatan tersebut. Dia sudah kelas tiga. Tahun terakhirnya di sekolah tentu tidak akan namja tampan itu habiskan dengan menyibukkan diri bermain basket.

Belajar giat dan rajin adalah tiketnya untuk memasuki universitas ternama. Juga... tiketnya untuk menjadi seorang Bang Yong Guk, pewaris Bang's Coorporation, menggantikan sang appa.

Impian Yong Guk sebenarnya bukanlah menjadi seorang pebisnis. Tapi apa daya, sebagai putera tunggal, hanya inilah yang mampu dilakukannya. Lagipula, dengan menuruti keinginan appa-nya, rengekan Yong Guk dikabulkannya dengan mudah.

Yong Guk menginginkan Him Chan sebagai pendamping. Bisa dikatakan... Tn. Bang menggunakan namja cantik tersebut sebagai umpan; umpan untuk membuat puteranya patuh. Taktik licik Tn. Bang berhasil dengan baik, karena tanpa ragu Yong Guk bersedia menggantikannya di perusahaan setelah dijanjikan akan dijodohkan dengan Him Chan.

Merelakan mimpi untuk seorang Kim Him Chan? Well, Yong Guk sepertinya tidak keberatan melakukannya.

"Hyung! Bukankah itu... Him Chan Hyung?"

Segala pergerakan Yong Guk terhenti. Dengan bersemangat diliriknya pintu masuk lapangan basket indoor. Pikirannya yang sempat berkelana, mengira kedatangan namja cantik itu untuk melihatnya terakhir kali bermain basket, musnah.

Him Chan memang di sana, bersandar pada kerangka pintu dengan tangan bersidekap di dada dan... wajah keras?

Him Chan marah.

Tapi... kenapa?

Tidak perlu dipanggil, Yong Guk langsung berlari mendatangi Him Chan. Namja cantik itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Yong Guk berdiri tepat di depannya. Dia hanya menggedikkan kepala ke arah samping, sebagai isyarat agar namja tan tersebut mengikutinya.

Aula sekolah.

Ke tempat itulah Him Chan membawanya.

"Hime, ada apa?" Yong Guk yang sudah tidak tahan didiami, akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya. Demi Tuhan! Him Chan... tidak pernah mendiaminya seperti ini! Yong Guk lebih memilih omelan namja cantik itu.

Itu lebih baik; khas seorang Kim Him Chan.

"Gukie, apakah kita bersahabat?"

"Ne! Tentu saja! Kau adalah—" Baru saja Yong Guk ingin menjabarkan kata-kata 'cheesy' yang diucapkannya saat mereka berusia 5 tahun ketika teriakan melengking penuh amarah meluncur tidak terkontrol dari bibir merah him Chan.

"LALU KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU?! KENAPA KAU MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG BODOH YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA?! KAU BERBICARA DENGAN JI EUN, TEMAN-TEMAN KITA YANG LAIN, DAN BAHKAN, APA MAKSUDNYA KALAU KITA DIJODOHKAN?! KAU JUGA INGIN MERAHASIAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU DARIKU?!"

Yong Guk menganga. Selain shock akan kemarahan Him Chan, dia juga shock karena marbel hitam namja cantik tersebut tampak basah, digenangi air mata yang akhirnya turun, menganak sungai di pipinya yang lembut dan putih. "Hime... kau... su-sudah tahu?"

"NE! Dan aku tahu bukan dari mulutmu sendiri. Hiks~ aku membencimu, Bang Yong Guk!" Entah kenapa Him Chan merasakan kedua lututnya melemah hingga tidak mampu menopang berat tubuh, dan terpaksa duduk di lantai dengan kedua lutut ditekuk. Him Chan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berurai air mata di antara kedua lutut. Jujur, dia tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

Yong Guk berlutut, menyetarakan posisi mereka. "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Hime," katanya lembut.

Blush~

"..."

Sial! Kenapa Him Chan tidak bisa benar-benar merasa marah pada Yong Guk?!

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau impianku adalah menjadi seorang musisi? Kau pernah bertanya, kenapa aku merelakan semua itu dan malah mengikuti keinginan appa untuk meneruskan perusahaan. Itu semua kulakukan agar bisa mendapatkanmu, Hime."

Kalimat terakhir sukses menarik perhatian Him Chan. Wajahnya yang berlinang air mata, kali ini menatap Yong Guk nanar. "A-apa maksudmu, Gukie?" tanya si cantik lirih.

Yong Guk tersenyum lembut. Ia dapat merasakan amarah Him Chan mulai mereda. "Appa berjanji, akan menjodohkanku denganmu... asalkan aku menuruti keinginannya."

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

Dada Him Chan berdebar kencang. Cara Yong Guk menatapnya saat mengatakan semua itu... begitu intens. Tidak ada keraguan.

Bukankah ini deja vu? Kejadian ini... familiar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ragu memilihmu, Hime. Kau adalah seseorang yang berharga; seseorang yang ingin selalu kujaga dan kulindungi. Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini."

Benar.

Tentu saja familiar.

Mereka berumur 5 tahun saat Yong Guk mengatakan hal yang sama.

"I love you, Hime. Meskipun terlambat... aku selalu ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu, Kim Him Chan, would you be mine?"

Blush~

Rona pink menjalari pipi Him Chan yang basah. Membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan karena rona cantik tersebut memberi warna pada kulit putih lembutnya yang selalu pucat.

"Gu-Gukie... a-aku..."

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang, Hime. Karena itulah selama ini aku merahasiakannya. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani dan dipaksa menyukaiku. Kau tahu? Meskipun ucapanmu saat kita berumur 5 tahun dulu adalah 'ocehan bocah' semata, tapi aku senang sekali. Kau berkata sangat menyukaiku dan ingin menjadi istriku. Dan... kau mengecup—"

"Yah! Jangan mengungkitnya!" bentak Him Chan dengan wajah semerah tomat matang. Yah, mencuri kecup terdengar sangat memalukan sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin dia tanpa berpikir melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu dulu?!

Yong Guk terkikik geli. Him Chan si pengomel tampaknya sudah kembali. "Kkkk~ So, would you be mine, Kim Him Chan~?"

Bibir merah si cantik membentuk pouting lucu. Kedua pipinya bahkan menggembung. "Aku masih membencimu, Bang Yong Guk," ucap Him Chan, berusaha terdengar jengkel meskipun gagal total ketika pandangannya dan Yong Guk bertemu.

"And I'll always love you, Hime~"

Mereka saling menatap. Marbel hitam besar bertemu manik cokelat gelap tajam. Keduanya seakan larut ke dalam mata masing-masing hingga tanpa disadari, dan entah siapa yang memulainya, Him Chan dan Yong Guk perlahan mendekat.

Sentuhan lembut itu... sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang selama ini Yong Guk ingat. Bibir Him Chan yang dulu mungil dan berwarna pink pucat, kini telah berganti dengan warna merah menyala. Masih mungil, namun terasa lebih lembut dan berisi.

Semuanya berbeda.

Terlebih ketika tautan tersebut bergerak pelan, seolah menemukan irama yang pas.

Yah, ini berbeda jauh dari kecupan innocent kilat yang Him Chan berikan belasan tahun lalu.

Plop~

"I hate you, Bang Yong Guk. But... I think I love you too~"

~~~~~~\(=^0^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

**Omake~~~**

"Umma, bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan rasa suka pada orang yang kita sukai?"

Bang Zelo, remaja berumur 13 tahun tersebut bertanya suatu hari pada sang umma. Namja cantik yang dipanggilnya umma tampak berpikir sejenak. "Umma tidak tahu, Zelo-ya. Mungkin appa-mu tahu? Seobang~ bisa kau turun sebentar?"

Tap, tap, tap, tap~

Langkah kaki berat terdengar menuruni tangga. Tidak lama, sosok tampan berbalut celana khaki panjang serta sebuah kaus putih polos berlengan panjang, tampak berdiri dengan santainya di pintu dapur. "O, Aga~ Waegeure?" tanya sosok tampan tersebut lembut.

Sang anae yang dipanggilnya 'aga' tersenyum riang, memperlihatkan eyes dimple diikuti bunny tooth yang lucu. "Bukan aku, Gukie~ Uri-Jello yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," tuturnya tak kalah lembut.

Bahkan setelah belasan tahun berlalu, kecantikan sesosok malaikat mempesona bernama Him Chan masih saja membuat Yong Guk kehilangan nafas mendadak. Tak jarang nafasnya tertahan tanpa ia sendiri sadari. Seperti sekarang ini, jika saja aegya mereka, Bang Zelo, tidak mengeluarkan suara, kepala Yong Guk pastilah akan pusing akibat menahan nafas.

"Appa, bagaimana cara mengungkapkan rasa suka pada seseorang?"

"Oh-eh..." Yong Guk masih sedikit linglung, namun pertanyaan aegi mereka... oh!? Bukankah hal seperti ini sangat familiar dengan dirinya di masa lalu?! Mengingat masa lalu, membuat Yong Guk tiba-tiba terkikik sendiri.

"Waeyo, Appa? Kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa aneh begitu?"

"Ne, Gukie! Kau menakutkan tertawa seperti itu!"

Bukannya menjawab kepanikan istri dan anaknya, Yong Guk malah berjalan santai memasuki dapur. Gummy smile masih menghiasi wajah tampannya saat mengambil duduk di meja bar, tepatnya di samping Zelo. "Appa tahu cara jitu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kita, Zelo-ya~"

"Jinjja?! Bagaimana caranya, Appa~?! Beritahu aku!"

Sesaat Yong Guk melirik Him Chan, yang balas menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Pertama-tama, kau harus mencuri kecup dari orang yang kau sukai itu."

Blush~

Semburat merah menjalari pipi Him Chan dalam sekejap. Sial! Yong Guk, nampyeon-nya yang jahil ini, lagi-lagi menggodainya dengan 'peristiwa' itu! Yang lebih menyebalkan, seringai penuh kemenangan seolah terplester permanen pada wajah tampan namja ber-gummy smile tersebut.

Him Chan tidak berdaya. Setidaknya, dia tidak akan merengek agar Yong Guk berhenti menggodainya di depan aegya mereka. Bisa-bisa... Zelo tahu kalau Yong Guk saat ini tengah 'menyindir' dirinya.

"Jadi, aku harus mengecup Jongupie Hyung begitu saja?! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia marah?"

"Tidak akan! Appa jamin, Jongupie akan langsung menyadari kalau dia juga menyukaimu."

"Assa! Lalu Appa, cara yang ke dua apa?"

"Kau sebarkan saja gosip diantara teman-temanmu, suruh mereka mengatakan pada Jongupie kalau kau menyukainya, Jello-ah~ Appa yakin, Jongupie nantinya akan menangkap petunjuk-petunjuk itu dan, dia akan menyatakan perasaan padamu duluan!" Yong Guk terdengar begitu bersemangat dan yakin dengan 'ide' cemerlangnya. Percayalah, bukankah ide tersebut sudah mengalami 'uji layak coba' sebelumnya? Hasilnya, Yong Guk berhasil mendapatkan Him Chan, 'kan?! Aegya mereka patut menco—

"Woaaaaahhhhh~ Appa sangat jenius! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi ke tempat Jongupie Hyung dulu, ne, untuk menjalankan rencana nomor satu!?" Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari kedua orang tuanya, Zelo langsung ngacir keluar dari dapur.

Blam!

Dalam sekejap suara pintu depan dibanting pun terdengar.

Him Chan dan Yong Guk masih di dapur, terpaku. Sepertinya mereka baru saja menyadari kalau sesuatu terasa janggal. Mereka... melewatkan sesuatu... 'kan?

"Se-Seobang...?" panggil Him Chan nanar. Marbel hitamnya terbuka lebar, menatap sang nampyeon horor.

"O, Aga~"

"Apakah... kau... ba-baru saja... ka-kau memberi ide pada Uri-Jello... un-untuk mencuri ke-kecup dari... Jongupie...?"

JDEEERRRRR!

Mata Yong Guk terbelalak shock. Moon Jong Up... Jongupie...? Benar. Zelo sudah lama mengagumi bocah itu. Jadi, tadi itu Zelo bertanya mengenai masalah percintaannya!?

O. My. God.

Yong Guk... memberi ide 'konyol' yang pastinya akan mempermalukan aegya mereka. Lagipula, ZELO MASIH KECIL! DIA BELUM BOLEH BERCIUMAN!—well, mengecup, sebenarnya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu, apa yang akan berlangsung diantara dua remaja puber, bukan?! Zelo bisa saja...

ZRET!

Kursi yang diduduki Yong Guk berdengking nyaring menggeseki lantai keramik dapur. Hal berikutnya yang Him Chan tahu, namja tampan itu berlari secepat kilat menyusul Zelo sembari berteriak histeris.

"YAH! BANG ZELO! JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL ITUUUUUUU!"

Huft...

Sekarang Him Chan ditinggal sendiri. Makhluk cantik berapron merah tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya; prihatin atas ke-babbo-an sang nampyeon, dan prihatin atas rasa malu yang akan ditanggung oleh aegya mereka nantinya di masa depan.

'Good luck, Jello-ah~ Doa umma bersamamu.'

**FINISH**

NB: HIDUP BANGHIM! \(^0^)/ I love you, Hime~~~#Plakk *digampar Gukie*


End file.
